


Fire

by RosieQ



Series: Poetry [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Freeform, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:36:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieQ/pseuds/RosieQ
Summary: This poem was inspired by the graphic novel of Fahrenheit 451 (by Ray Bradbury). I love how the colors add symbolism to the most simple of things, inspiring me to write this poem.





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This poem was inspired by the graphic novel of Fahrenheit 451 (by Ray Bradbury). I love how the colors add symbolism to the most simple of things, inspiring me to write this poem.

Fire fire  
Warm warm warm  
Fire fire  
Ready to burn

Ashes up  
Flames down

Fire fire  
Let it burn

Red and orange  
Bleed into  
The sky

Blue into red  
Purple into orange

Fire fire  
Warm warm warm  
Fire fire  
Ready to burn

Don't let it burn


End file.
